Escape from Durnholde Keep
Prerequisite Quest In order to be able to access this first instance in the Caverns of Time the player must be level 66 and accept the "escort quest" from Steward of Time called "To the Master's Lair" and then the other "escort quest" from Andormu, called "The Caverns of Time." Then you will be able to enter this first instance in the Caverns of time. Escape from Durnholde Keep The first instance in the Caverns of Time, this zone sends players back seven years in time to the Hillsbrad Foothills to preserve the flow of time. In the original timeline, Taretha Foxton set off a diversion that allowed the young Thrall to escape Durnholde and start his journey. Meddling agents of the mysterious Infinite Dragonflight, however, have kidnapped Taretha. Since she is unable to create a diversion, the Bronze Dragonflight asks players to do it themselves. Players are asked to set incendiary devices in the various buildings of the Durnholde Internment Camp. Once all the explosives are set, players must fight Lieutenant Drake. After defeating Drake, the party must then free Thrall from his cell in the basement of the keep and escort him out, telling the Orc that they are friends of Taretha who have come in her stead. As Thrall runs very quickly and does not rest after battles, this may be difficult on some parties. If you find yourself running dry on mana, just stop and rest after a fight and let Thrall go on his own for a bit--he can take care of himself for a little while. Healers will need to make sure that the young Warchief-to-be is kept alive, though. After clearing the walls of Durnholde, Thrall and the party will encounter Captain Skarloc and two bodyguards. Once Skarloc is killed, Thrall will commandeer his mount and lead the party to where he believes Taretha is being held--Tarren Mill. You will fight several packs of Tarren Mill guards before entering the Inn, where Taretha is held captive by the magic of the Infinite Dragonflight. Before talking to either Thrall or Taretha, be very sure to buff up completely and get to full mana--talking to them starts the final boss event. Once you talk to either one of the two, the Epoch Hunter--a Drake of the Infinite Dragonflight himself--will announce his presence and tell Thrall that Taretha's life hangs in the balance. Naturally, Thrall asks if the party will accompany him in this last battle, though you really don't have a choice. The Epoch Hunter will fly overhead doing nothing for the first phase of this event. He will spawn three waves of Infinite Dragonkin, which are somewhat spell-resistant and have various abilities like Shadowbolt. Infinite or not, they're still Dragonkin, and a Druid's Hibernate spell is very helpful here. The waves are on a timer, so you must kill them fast. Keep close to the inn, for they have a tendency to come from the other side and aggro the first person they see--Thrall can survive their assault longer than you can, of course. Once all three waves are down, the Epoch Hunter himself will land. He, like most Dragonkin, has a frontal breath attack that reduces movement speed and attack speed significantly, so keep him faced away from the raid. This phase is significantly easier than the first one. Once you've killed the Epoch Hunter, the agent of the Bronze Dragonflight who sent you will remove the memory of your interference from Thrall and Taretha. Though Taretha's sad fate is unavoidable, Thrall goes off to meet his destiny--and the flow of time is preserved. Completing this quest will allow the player to enter the second instance in the Caverns of Time, which is set prior to the events of Warcraft I in the Black Morass: The Opening of the Dark Portal, featuring everybody's favorite son of the Guardian, Medivh! Category:Instance:Caverns of Time Video of the Escape from Durnholde Keep Thrall's Destiny